


Sleepy time Fun

by RileyBleu (orphan_account)



Series: Dork Squad Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleep Sex, Smut, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RileyBleu
Summary: Crow has a wet dream, and Ed has some fun.





	Sleepy time Fun

Ed awoke to possessive growls, ones he’s only heard before in his ears as he -or his partners- were being rawed by his boyfriend-slash-demon. He sat up in bed and looked over, expecting him to be fucking Jonathan or something, only to find Crow rutting into the air, obviously asleep. “Oh my god.” Edward whispered. “Crow’s having a wet dream.” Edward looked around for Jonathan- you could rarely find them apart by choice- and saw only the empty bedroom, save the two men on the bed. Edward grinned at another growl, almost a snarl, and his name being called by a low, gravelly voice. _Ohh, this is going to be fun,_ Edward thought as he slid out of his boxers, already somewhat wet. _Have to be quiet, though, or he’ll wake up and the fun will be over. Time for the master of stealth to make his move._ Edward narrated to himself mentally as he carefully straddled Crow. The creature’s strange, twisted and ribbed dick was already out and fully hard, dripping weird, orange precum. _Someday i gotta figure out what that stuff is. Hell, what Crow himself is, honestly…_ Edward experimentally stroked Crow’s hardon a few times, getting only a pleased purr as a reaction, before Crow bucked into his hand. _Ohhh fuck, he’s gonna destroy me. He’s dreaming, he’s not gonna be gentle at all, jesus what have I gotten myself into…_ Edward swallowed as he lined himself up and hoped Crow didn’t accidentally destroy his ass while doing this. His slick dripped onto Crow’s cock, causing him to buck up again, just missing Ed. Ed sighed, and just went “fuck it” before dropping down on Crow. He immediately gasped and arched his back, barely biting back a scream, while Crow thrashed beneath him and gave a sharp yowl, immediately bucking up into Ed in a ruthless pace. This time Ed couldn’t hold back his whine, but it only seemed to spur the sleeping Crow on, bucking harder and growling “ **Edward- fuuuuuuuck, _kitten_ -**” Ed bit his lip hard and bounced in time with Crow’s thrusts, trying with all his might to not make a sound. He twitched as Crow hit his sweet spot, a shrill squeak escaping him. Crow seemed to have heard it, for he kept bucking up into it, over and over. Edward bit down on his hand to muffle his moans, he couldn’t keep this up for much longer- he was so close already, not yet-

“ _A_ _-a-aAAHHHHHHH!!_ ” Edward threw his head back and all his caution to the wind as he came, screaming loudly and bouncing on Crow with wild abandon, panting like a wild animal. Crow snapped awake to a beautiful sight indeed, with Edward sweating and naked and fucking himself on Crow’s cock, his slick sliding down Crow’s hips at this point. Crow blinked before Ed tightened around him, causing him to snap out of his stupor and growl loudly. “ **Ohhhh fuck, am I getting breakfast in bed after this? You’re already spoiling me…** ” Crow sat up on his forearms, smirking at Edward, who froze like a deer in the headlights at being caught. “I- uh-” Edward blinked. “Pfft, you really think you deserve that? You haven’t even actually been fucking me, you were fucking someone else in that dream.” Edward recovered his little dignity and leaned forward, now rocking back and forth slowly. “However, if you start fucking me, right now, I might-” Crow cut him off with a sharp buck up into him, causing Edward to once again gasp and arch his back. “ **Say no more, Little Prince, I’ll have you a little puddle in my lap in no time.** ” Crow grinned at him. “I-is- AH! Is-I-I-” Edward swore under his breath. “Is that a challenge?” Edward fired quickly, jerking from the effort and the force of Crow’s thrusts. “ **No, kitten. It’s a fact.** ” Edward shivered at how low Crow’s voice had gotten. Right as Crow put his hands on Edward’s hips, however, the bedroom door opened, and in walked Jonathan, in nothing but a pair of sweats. “Crow, what’re- Oh.” Jon stopped in the doorway and decided within a second that it was none of his business, and with that, he turned right around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Crow immediately settled down again, while Edward was a little flustered. “ **Well, anyway. Back to business.** ” Crow said breezily, and thrust his hips upwards. Edward screamed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye, Jon.


End file.
